The Scarred Ones
by KidPhantomhive
Summary: Danger arrives when The Scarred ones do! The scarred ones have come to bring Ciel to their side of madness and rage before he receives his full power! (Its alot harder with a normal demon. They need to be in a fragile state both mentally and physically) Will Ciel be turned into a Scarred One? Who is the leader behind the Scarred Ones who is attempting to turn Ciel? MORE TO COME


**Chapter 1: Ciel**

When I woke after Aloise had left my body, when I became a demon, everything changed. Everything I knew was different, my body felt different, my thoughts were different, my views were different. After a short amount of time, the only things that hadn't changed... dissapeared.

"Master?" Sebastian knocked on my study door. "Are you in there?"  
"Enter, Sebastian." I replied, annoyed from being interrupted from my work.  
"I'm sorry for taking you from your work, but now that you're a demon, you have no soul to offer me. Our contract has been broken. I am only still here because I have been allowed to teach you the ways of our kind and teach you how to use your abilities to your full extent." His eyes looked towards the floor.  
"So you no longer serve me?"  
"No, Earl Phantomhive, I do not. We start training tommorrow afternoon."  
Rage built into my mind, I stood up from my chair and slammed my hands to my desk. "No!" I screamed.  
Sebastian stared at me, looking worried. What made me say that? It had come out of nowhere.  
"Well then... we may have to start earlier than expected!" Sebastian said after almost a minute of silence.  
"Sebastian... what is this? I feel... anger... hate... rage..." I forced out each word, holding back a scream of pain. pain went down my back, my legs and started going up.  
"Calm down, breathe, remember where you are, who you are and that you have people who care for you."  
"AAAAAGH! Sebastian! It hurts!" I screamed. Sebastian approached me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
"Calm down." He said in a gentle tone. "Breathe, breathe."  
I took breath after breath, slowly losing the pain, my body starting to feel better. Eventually, the pain stopped altogether.  
I demanded an answer. "Sebastian, what was that? What just happened to me?"  
Its basically Demon hormones, It happens to everyone who becomes a demon, It happened to me as it is happening to you.  
"How do i stop it? Please Sebastian. Dont make me experience that again! Help me!" I pleaded.  
"All i can do is tell you to breath and remember everything." He frowned.  
"So I am alone? I have to experience it again?  
"And it will get stronger and harder to fight until it suddenly stops."  
"What if I can't fight it?"  
"Then you will go crazy, you will become a scarred one, a demon with the madness like a scar that it can't get rid of."  
His words scare me. I dont want to become a Scarred one. I need to fight it! Sebastian followed me whereever i went. I can't go near Elizabeth , I can't let her see me going through what I am. Only a day has passed and I feel it getting worse in me, as if it will all suddenly burst out like a volcano. It scares me. Suddenly, I hear a sudden bang not too far from my bedroom where I sit, staring into the mirror repeating my name, age, and everything about myself over and over in my mind. Sebastian rushes into the room looking panicked, there is a small amount of blood gushing from his cheek and he is covered in ashes.  
"Earl Pha-" I cut him off  
"Just call me Ciel, Sebastian!"  
"I'm sorry Ciel, but we're under attack." He said calmly, as If it didnt matter to him that my manor was being destroyed.  
"Who would dare attack 2 demons?" I shouted.  
"Eight of them. A group of Scarred ones must have heard you became a demon, I believe they want to recruit you."  
"Recruit me? By attacking my manor!?"  
"I'm afraid so."  
"Dangit Sebastian!" Rage built up into me again. "Why the hell arent you doing anything about it!? Why am I the only one who cares!?" I raised my fist and struck him in the face. More blood gushed out. " It's your fault, Sebastian! You should have protected me! I wouldnt have become a demon if you had protected me in the first place!" Pain filled my back, my legs, my head, my arms until it covered my whole body, It slowly moved right into my heart, and i lost control.

**Chapter 2: Sebastian**

Ciel started screaming, his body darkened and his pupils started to become dialated "Ciel, calm down!"  
"AAAAAAAGH!"  
His body started to flail around violently.  
I grabbed him by the throat and threw him into the wall. He fell to the ground but jumped back up almost immediately. He stared at me angrily, at that moment, I saw his black eyes, I saw his skin was darkened and i saw his vains pushing against his skin all down his exposed arms. I'd lost him.  
The door behind be burst open, It was Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Finian. "Master Ciel!" Mey-Rin screamed. "Whats wrong with him Sebastian?"  
"Get back!" I screamed.  
He ran toward me and shoved me over. Ciel ran into Mey-Rin, growled and grabbed her, then ran down the hall.  
"Where did he go!?" I asked, panicking.  
"Emm down to the main lobby! What's wrong with him? What is he doing with Mey-Rin?" Baldroy replied.  
"I'll explain later, We have to go after him!" We started running down the hall. Only a matter of seconds later, the roof in front of us collapsed and a scarred one jumped down. He growled and stared at us. He looked different than Ciel in a small amount of ways, his skin was slightly darker than Ciel's, His nails had turned to small claws and his teath were fanged. He was a complete scarred one. Ciel would be like him in a matter of days if we do not stop him. The man jumped at me violently, his claws slashed my face, leaving multiple cuts, bleeding out along with the one caused by the explosion.  
"Die!" He screamed. He lunged at me again. I smacked him away.  
"Finian, Baldroy, go after Ciel!" Both nodded and ran past us down the hall. The scarred one stared down the hall, "No!" He jumped at me and bit my neck. I fell unconscious. In my sleep, I worried for Ciel, I pictured him as a complete one of them. I could still save him, but it would be hard. Hopefully, Finian and Baldroy caught him. I woke up in silence. Dazed, I didn't remember what was happening for a few seconds. "Ciel?! Finian?! Baldroy?!" No answer. I walked down the hall, pain filled my body. "Agh... I can't become one of them. Their bite only increases the madness in a full-grown demon... right?" I said to myself. I walked down the hall in a limp, my leg had been crushed by rubble in my sleep. "Is anyone here?!" I screamed. Silence again. When i reached the main lobby nobody was there. I heard crying. Across from myself was a door leading into a storage room, the sound came from there. I ran to the door and immediately recognized the sound coming from Finian. "Finian, open up!" I demanded.  
"Sebastian?! Is that you?!" A sudden click came from the door and it opened up a crack. Finian stared at me, tears coming from his eyes. He opened the door completely and I saw why he was crying. Baldroy lied bleeding on the floor. "Sebastian." Baldroy groaned. "One knocked me down and... bit me. It hurts..."  
His words alarmed me. "It bit you?" I said.  
"Ye-AGHH! What is this pain?!" He screamed.  
"I'm sorry Baldroy, you've been a good servant." I raised my fist.  
"AGHHHHH!" A sudden monstrous scream came from behind me. I spun around to see Finian, transformed. He swiped my chest and punched me down.  
"Finian!" I yelled. Everyone was being turned. The scarred ones dont usually attack humans. Whats happening?  
Finian's voice became lower. "Why wont you join us, Sebastian? Dont fight the rage..." He grabbed my throat and threw my into the wall. " I have other ways to make you one of us." He stuck his hand to my heart and pain suddenly coursed through my body. "What-are-you-doing to me?!"  
"Stop fighting it, Sebastian!" He screamed.  
Rage started to fill me, anger, hatred, pain. The pain went through my arms, legs and head. It filled my body. My body darkened, my pupils dialated, my veins pushed against my skin and all i could think was "Kill. Kill. Kill." He dropped me to my knees. I looked up at him, my new brother. I stood up.  
"Welcome, Sebastian. Its good to finally have you join us." We looked down to Baldroy. He was still fighting the bite and in pain. "Sebastian..." he mumbled. He pulled a gun from beside him and put it to his head. "AGGHHHHH" He screamed."NOOOO. I WILL NOT JOIN YOU!" His arm started shaking, his skin started darkening, his eyes became dialated and he pulled the trigger. The bullet had no affect. He was one of us. He lost the fight. We walked outside to where 9 others like us stood. One being Ciel. A man came out from the group and i dropped to one knee. "Master..." I mumbled immediately recognizing him. "New recruits!" He said. "Always good to have more of us! We've heard alot about you Sebastian. Great things.  
"Good or bad?" I asked.  
"There is no good." He said. "There is no light. There is only darkness and hatred and rage in this world!"  
"Of course master."  
" What is your name, my lord?" Finian suddenly blurted out.  
" My name is Vincent, but you may address me as Lord Phantomhive." He put his hand on Ciel's shoulder and grinned. Ciel grinned too.  
We all followed our new master to where he said we would be safe to speak more. We walked for over an hour before we reached a dark forest. "Just a little farther" He told us. We walked only a minute more until we reached a small camp in the middle of the woods. "Sorry we dont have much space at the moment." He said. "We didnt expect to get you Sebastian... or that your servants would get in the way and we'd have to recruit them too. I only planned to get my son." He explained.  
"Of course, sir." I replied. "Where would you have us go then?"  
"Meet us in the large tent at the top of the hill. We need to have a meeting."  
"Of course my lord." I bowed and walked toward the large tent.  
When we were seeted inside we all sat down around a large table.  
"You fight for us now. Remember that, remember the rage that you feel, remember the hatred and the pain." He said. "We are starting a war. We need to show those angels and the demons that there is no good , there is no light, we need to fight for hatred, not souls. We need to be free and take whoever's soul that we want. We need to make everyone join our cause"  
I nodded my head in silence.  
"Father?" Ciel spoke up. "I will join you in the war. I will turn every no good angel and demon to our side and devour every soul that i want. For the Phantomhive name."  
"Thank you son. I have a special partner for you to fight along side. You chose her yourself actually. Whether in love, or in anger she is yours to do whatever you want with."  
Mey-Rin entered the room with a grin. Her glasses were off, her eyes glowed red for an instant and returned to normal.  
"After a little convincing, Mey- Rin here agreed to join our noble cause. She agreed to gain abilities and become a demon and we didnt even have to turn her."  
"Of course I did. I know a good cause when i see one." She said. " Of course it would be nice if you could do the same with Ciel, he's not as attractive this way." She winked at Ciel.  
"Of course." Lord Vincent replied. He placed his hand on his son's heart. A scream came from Ciel and he suddenly collapsed to his knees. "Son. Stand please." Ciel stood. " You know of our cause and you know it's right. Join us please. I dont enjoy making my own son scarred. "Of course father." He said. He walked in front of Mey-Rin, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.


End file.
